bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Warrider Durumn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840277 |no = 8266 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 235 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 75, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147, 153, 159, 165 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 5, 9, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 10, 9, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 54, 75, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 147, 150, 153, 159, 162, 165 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 2, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 54, 75, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 147, 150, 153, 159, 162, 165 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 2, 7, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 24, 69, 96 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 54, 75, 99, 102, 105, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 159, 162, 165, 168 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 2, 7, 5, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 6, 4, 3, 2, 7, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 24, 69, 96 |ubb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A tenacious and hyperactive warrior even from a young age, Durumn was well-known for both her blunt sense of humor and her unerringly accurate fists. Eager to learn the arts of war, she was considered quite the prodigy by her superiors, and her rapid ascent within the ranks of the Ulnhann was no surprise to anyone. Born with an uncanny sense of closeness with her faction's serpentine mounts, it didn't take long before the Vardket took notice and ordered that she be trained for leadership as part of the vanguard for the God-Killing Army's invasion. Despite her short temper, she became one of the most prominent candidates to lead their family-faction in the planned war. The news of the Vardket's disappearance, however, shocked the faction into stagnation and infighting as their leaders accused one another of betrayal to their masters. It was the Greherd-led attack that galvanized them into action, with the furious Durumn knocking the opposition off their feet, quite literally. With her no-nonsense attitude and stalwart courage, she succeeded in uniting the Ulnhann into the cohesive fighting force that they were trained to be. Despite relentless skirmishes with Greherd forces, they managed to hold their ground and push their attackers into a stalemate, but not without a price. As the smoke cleared, Durumn's arm hung uselessly from her side, the bones within crushed into a fine powder while the flesh was left intact after a near-miss with a Greherd cannon. The injury, amputation, and subsequent replacement of her fleshy arm with a mechanical one did nothing to dampen the sweet taste of victory, however. Yet Durumn saw the look of rage in the eyes of her opponents and knew that this had only been the beginning. |summon = Fine, ugh! Follow me, or I'll pound you to pieces! |fusion = Whoa... Is it like this all the time? That's amazing! |evolution = |hp_base = 5311 |atk_base = 2328 |def_base = 1733 |rec_base = 1714 | hp_lord = 7587 |atk_lord = 3326 |def_lord = 2475 |rec_lord = 2448 | hp_anima = 8479 |rec_anima = 2210 |atk_breaker = 3564 |def_breaker = 2237 |def_guardian = 2713 |rec_guardian = 2329 |def_oracle = 2356 |rec_oracle = 2805 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Cavalry Assault |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP and 20% boost to critical hit rate of Thunder types, hugely boosts critical damage & critical damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |lsnote = 150% Crit & fills 5 BC |bb = Serpentine Assault |bbdescription = 21 combo Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Thunder types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts Thunder types' Atk, Def for 3 turns & adds probable Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Crit, 80% Atk, Def & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Serpentine Blitzkreig |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Thunder types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts Thunder types' Atk, Def for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 60% Crit, 100% Atk, Def, 50% Crit damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = Serpentine Wavestorm |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 300% Crit damage, fills 50 BC & recovers 100% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Reluctant Ascendancy |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 840278 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Thunder Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guild Raid Season 1 - Premium Chest Reward and Gold Chest Reward (Guaranteed Anima type) *Chance to drop from Feb Mystery Raid Bundle (Gold & Silver Chests only) *Guild Raid Season 3 - Lucky Mystery Chest *June 2017 Gold Mystery Chest *Event Bazaar: Guild Relic - 20000 Guild Relics |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Durumn1 }}